Childproofing an Elric
by iTorchic
Summary: All is peaceful after the Promised Day and things begin to get creative in Risembool for the former Fullmetal Alchemist. Especially when bubble wrap is involved. SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 108! YES PEOPLE, CHAPTER 108. Rated K. Just a small thing to end FMA!


**Hey guys! Guess who's here with, what I believe is, the first 108 fic! XD And I would like to say this now if you hadn't noticed: **

**THERE. WILL. BE. SPOILERS. AND. IF. YOU DIDN'T. NOTICE. BY. THE. GIANT. FONT. AND. CAPS. AND. MULTIPLE. PERIODS. AND. BOLD. AND. UNDERLINING. THERE. WILL. BE. SPOILERS. FOR. THE. END. OF. THE. FMA. SERIES. GOT. THAT. ?. YES. I. PUT. A. PERIOD. AFTER. A. QUESTION. MARK. THIS. IS. THAT. IMPORTANT.**

**Okay, so if you don't get it now then I feel shunned. There is spoilers for the last chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist (chapter 108) in this story. **

**If you want the raws for the chapter, find me on face book. I'm 'Torchic Fiction' and I'll have it posted on my page.**

**So I hope you enjoy this.**

**Just in case you didn't read any of this: 108 SPOILERS. If I get a review saying I spoiled it for them, it's your own damn faults. XD Love you all 3**

Childproofing an Elric

Things were finally peaceful in Edward Elric's life, then again, it had been over 8 years since it had been peaceful. Before his life in the military, back when all he had to deal with was what Al, Winry, and he would play before they went back to their houses where his mother would greet them with a smile.

Roy Mustang, now a Lieutenant General, had gained support with the people of Amestris with Riza by his side every step of the way and thanks to Dr. Marcoh and the stone Kimblee once used, he had his sight restored.

Havoc was in rehabilitation so he could learn to use his legs again and although it was a painful couple of years, he was slowly regaining his mobility. At least he looked determined and dedicated to work for life to the girls he still attempted to date. Although, he still had the same amount of luck with girls.

Scar had joined the military, going under the command of Olivia Armstrong in the icy fortress of Briggs, Falman still staying up north in case of the Lieutenant General needing something of him from there.

Ling had returned to Xing with Ran Fan, however he never returned with the immortality he originally desired however since the promised day, he had gained the title of emperor with Ran Fan always behind him.

Mei had returned to Xing at first with Ling and Ran Fan, however she had returned after a month to Risembool to see his brother so they could spend some 'quality time' together since there was not the restricting situation for Alphonse.

His brother was restored to his body and his teacher's insides were healed enough for her to live her life well, although his father had finally died. Apparently he was grinning widely as he passed, saying he could finally be with Trisha again.

Edward was also restored a bit as well, at least where his arm was concerned. However, he kept his automail leg and that didn't bother him a bit. It just gave him a reason to be close to Winry…

Winry….

She was overjoyed when he and his brother had returned. Edward was overjoyed when he found out he was taller than her by an entire head. Now that he reached Risembool, he stayed. He even had a reason to stay, now that he was unable to transmute anymore. He guess that in order to get his body back, he gave up his ability of using alchemy. Not that it bothered him, he got out of the military although he got national honors and was well known wherever he went as the 'god conqueror' and still as 'The Hero of the People' although he suspected that there were cults about him somewhere, not that he cared anymore. Just so long as they didn't bother him or his family.

Yes, his family.

He took opportunity to actually spend time with Winry and they had grown closer in the 4 years after the promised day, and their marriage and two young ones were just proof to how close they had actually come.

They lived in the old Rockbell home while Al rebuilt their house on the hill and Mei moved in with him. They were planning on getting married in the very near future if the engagement rings on their fingers had anything to say about it.

Now his son, Al, and his daughter, Rebecca, were enjoying their lives in the countryside as their parents had when they were kids.

However, there were to be problems when Al began to walk.

Of course, they needed to keep the tool shop under lock and key, and everything child-proofed except there was one thing that they had overlooked.

The automail.

"Edward? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I wouldn't do anything to make Al cry!" He balanced the crying 2 year old in his arms, the child's mini antennae brushing against his face as he tried to comfort the boy. "He ran into my leg when he was trying to walk!"

"He ran into your leg….wait, which leg!"

"My…left….one." He said sheepishly as his wife gave him one of her famous 'You've got to be kidding me Edward Elric' glares. He held out their son and she promptly relieved him of the child who quieted in her arms. "How do you do that anyway? He always stops crying for you!"

"Apparently he knows that if he's around you then he'll get injured!"

"Why is it my fault? You designed the automail!"

"You're the one who has the automail attached to their limb! Be more responsible about it!"

"GAH! Why is this always my fault?"

"You saved the country and even the world, you brought your brother back from the 'dead' to get his body back, you stormed through and destroyed the original power of alchemy inside your own body, you became the youngest state alchemist, and pretty much killed immortal beings and yet you can't even keep your kids from crying. You are pretty pathetic."

"…"

And that was when the bubble wrapped automail period began in the Elric household, at least until Rebecca, the daddy's girl, finally could walk.

However, the blackmail from the bubble wrap era never ended as soon as Alphonse, Mustang, and the boys at HQ found out and Winry managed to get snapshots.

"Daddy, why are Uncle Al, General Roy, and the others teasing you about your poppy leg?"

"Well Becca sweetie, they're idiots. They just don't see why bubble wrap or my 'poppy leg' is actually useful."

"Well they're being meanies!"

"I know sweetie, I know."

**Ta-da! To make the record straight, I made up the names of his children. Plus, I'm not ENTIRELY sure if Mei and Al get married, but it looks obvious enough. XD Well, I hope you all liked it! =D Please review guys! Thanks! (AND YAY MY 16****TH**** B-DAY IS TOMORROW! =D )**


End file.
